Noches de luna nueva
by dark27angel
Summary: Inuyasha toma una desición pero esta desencadena varias consecuencias. Contiene Lemon. Aunque es un summary bastante corto es muy bueno leanlo, no escribo más porque no les quiero revelar ningún detalle... le hice varios cambios, y lo arregle para poder o
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta es una historia que se nos ocurrio a Marysuarez, alechan15 y a mi hace unos días y decidi escribirla. la escritora oficial soy yo Dark27angel, pero ellas aportaron ideas. Por favor dejenos reviews para saber que les parece.**_

**También quería avisarles que le corregí los errores que había pasado por alta y gracias a aquellos que me los dijeron. También quería decirles qu****e arregle la manera de escribir la historia porque me pareció que estaba escribiendo de una forma bastante infantil así que le realice unos cambios en la redacción.**

_**Capitulo 1**_

Nos encontrábamos acampando en un prado cerca de un río ya era muy tarde, según mis cálculos podría ser casi media noche, el pequeño Shippou se encontraba acurrucado en el lomo de Kirara detrás de unos enormes árboles que rodean el claro. Últimamente Shippou prefiere dormir a la intemperie que dormir bajo el acogedor techo de una cabaña, pero es comprensible después de todo es un zorrito supongo que disfruta o se le es más natural la intemperie. El pervertido Monje Miroku y mi buena amiga Sango se había ido juntos a "bañarse" al río desde hace ya varias horas, últimamente su relación ha prosperado bastante hasta podría decir que en cuanto puedan van a casarse. En cambio Inuyasha esta encerrado en esa cabaña, hoy era noche de luna nueva por lo que era un humano, durante estas noches Inuyasha se escondía para proteger su secreto y enviaran que nos atacaran nuestros enemigos mientras estamos vulnerables.

Esta noche yo me encontraba en el peor estado, durante la última batalla mi ropa había quedado completamente asquerosa y tuve que lavarla en el río, lo malo es que en esta época no existen las secadoras así que todavía están mojadas. Tengo que quitármelas, si no lo hago me voy a enfermar, pero no puedo andar por aquí en pantaleta y sostén. Aunque Shippou está durmiendo, Sango y Miroku no van a regresar hasta el amanecer y no creo que Inuyasha salga de esa cabaña. Si la decisión esta tomada voy a poner la falda y la camisa a secar en la fogata y tendré que permanecer un rato en ropa interior, pero supongo que será muy poco tiempo.

Levante mi camisa hasta quitármela, luego desabroche mi falda y la baje por mis piernas hasta sacármela, quedándome así en trapos menores. Coloqué la ropa en un enorme palo que solíamos utilizar para cocinar pero servía para secar la ropa. Senti el frío atravesar mi piel pero no me importo, sólo pensaba en relajarme y tratar de descansar mientras esperaba que la ropa se secara, levante mi rostro al cielo y pude apreciar los astros como jamás los vería en mi época.

* * *

Que insoportable este encierro quiero salir, quiero encontrar esa perla, quiero vengarme de Naraku y convertirme en Yukai, ¡acaso es demasiado pedir! Aquí encerrado me siento un cobarde, una sabandija, pero es cierto siendo humano no tengo ni la cuarta parte de mi fuerza. Bueno al menos voy a aprovechar estos momentos para pensar, pero ¿en que pienso?... (Momento de silencio)…. Ya se, a quien elijo, si no decido rápido las dos mujeres me van a odiar, además no puedo seguir con esta frustración, o amo a una o a la otra, no puedo querer a las dos. Aunque… (Pensamiento pervertido)…. Tener dos mujeres es como… podría hacer… No pienses en eso, antes muerto a que una de esas dos aceptara hacer eso…

La cosa esta así Kagome es una mujer dulce que esta conmigo siempre, me quiere, me protege, se preocupa por mi, me apoya y me ayuda… tiene muchos puntos a su favor… pero por el otro lado esta Kykio es mi gran amor del pasado, la primera de la que me enamore, aunque ahora es fría y un poco antipática, y quiere matarme… no tiene muchos puntos a su favor… pero ya va hay un punto que lo define seguro Kykio besa de maravilla, además produce esas sensaciones extrañas en mi cuando me roza o me besa que son inexplicables pero me encantan, aunque Kagome es linda, pero no, ese beso le gana a todo.

Ahora que hago, tengo que decírselo, tengo que decirle a Kagome ya mi decisión, no puede seguir teniendo esperanzas en algo que no va a pasar. Si voy a decírselo ya… me levante y salí por la puerta sin siquiera pensar en mi condición humana. Al cruzar la puerta la imagen al frente mio no me permito avanzar más, me dejo completamente anonadado. Vi el rostro de Kagome alzado al cielo, su hermoso pelo azabache caía hasta el suelo, sus ojos cerrados con un impresionante deleite, su boca rosada estaba entreabierta invitándome a acercarme y besarla. Su cuello hacía un puente entre sus hombros y su cabeza, un puente que mi lengua quería transitar, por la posición de su espalda su pecho estaba alzado e invitándome, observe su pecho tratando de detallarlo bien, definitivamente había crecido desde la primera vez que la vi, pero ¿Qué es ese artefacto sobre su pecho? Seguro es una especie de cosa de su época…. Sus piernas cruzadas al frente de ella ocultaban ese misterioso lugar al que yo quería llegar.

Sin pensarlo mi cuerpo comenzó a avanzar hacía ella, me detuvo y la observe, ella todavía no se había percatado de mi presencia me agache suavemente y pose mis labios sobre los suyos entreabiertos en un suave roce…

* * *

Con mi mente en blanco apoyada sobre mis manos y dejando caer mi cabeza hacía atrás permanecí durante un tiempo, disfrutando de la suave brisa que golpeaba mi piel. Senti algo acercarse pero pensé que era mi imaginación, quien estaría por aquí a estas horas. Pero pronto me di cuenta que era real había alguien cerca y estaba rozando sus labios con los míos. Debo averiguar quien es, abrí mis ojos para ver a mi amigo Hanyou agachado a mi lado, su impresionante cabellera que normalmente es plateada pero hoy era negra cayendo por el borde de mi cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios contra los míos. Sin pensarlo mucho cerré de nuevo mis ojos y apreté sus labios de vuelta, pronto él comenzó un suave movimiento que hacía mucho más excitante el suave roce que mantenían nuestros labios… ¡No puedo creer esto… acabo de perder la virginidad de mis labios, y con Inuyasha… no puedo creerlo!

-I…un…yasha…susurre suavemente cuando nuestros labios se separaron, el abrió suavemente sus ojos dejando ver una mirada primero confundida, luego sus ojos dorados se suavizaron mostrándose dulces y enamorados, pero por ultimo cambiaron seguían demostrando un intenso amor, pero había algo más… ¿Qué es?... ¡Lujuria!... entonces recordé mi condición, estoy en ropa interior… sentí como me sonrojaba mientras mis manos se movían para cubrir mi cuerpo pero él tomo delicadamente una de mis manos y la detuvo, acerco su cabeza a la mía y me volvió a besar, primero tiernamente pero poco a poco se volvió más insistente, su boca apretaba la mía rozando sus labios con los míos, su mano soltó la mía, y se dirigió a mi espalda, y me apretó más a él. Sentía su cuerpo pegado al mío sus marcados músculos contra mis senos, una de sus manos me mantenía pegada mientras la otra rozaba suavemente mi cabello. No soporte más la lluvia de sensaciones que me estaba produciendo y me entregue, subí las manos y las coloque alrededor de su cuello, uno de mis dedos jugaba suavemente con su cabello.

Su boca aumento la presión en mis labios dejándome confundida, me puse rígida… ¿Qué quiere que haga?... hasta que decidí dejarme llevar, suavice mi cuerpo y abrí más mi boca, Senti su lengua pasar por mis labios y jugar con ellos antes de adentrarse entre ellos, dentro exploro cada rincón, jugo dentro de mi boca, incluso busco mi lengua y se entrelazo en ella, hasta que volvió a su boca y el se separo de mí.

Aparto sus brazos de mi cuerpo, alejándose suavemente, sentí el frío recorrer por donde antes había estado su cuerpo… ¡No quiero que se aleje! Quiero que este conmigo para siempre… pareciera que él había leído mis pensamientos o quizás él lo deseaba también porque sus brazos volvieron a rodearme y su cabeza volvió a acercarme a mi, poso un suave beso en mi barbilla y ajo un poco más para hundirse en el hueco de mi cuello. Senti sus labios besar mi cuello suavemente, empecé a perderme en las sensaciones cuando mi mente reacciono, haciéndome entrar en razón y darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Inuyasha… por favor detente… susurre luchando contra el placer

-¿Estas segura? Me pregunto suavemente con una voz picara, en mi cuello sentí sus labios abrirse y su lengua corriendo por mi piel. Cada movimiento de su lengua opacaba mis pensamientos, y golpeaba mi fuerza de voluntad, pero no lo iba a dejar ganar tan fácil.

-Inu…yasha… detente… por favor… detente… dije susurrando con la respiración cada vez más acelerada.

-¿Por qué? Pregunto levantando su rostro de mi cuello, pero permaneciendo lo suficientemente cerca para que su aliento pudiera producirme escalofríos, pero justo cuando pensé que iba a detener su tortura placentera sentí su labios volver a rozarme, pero esta vez con su boca más abierta me daba pequeños mordiscos mientras su lengua rozaba suavemente mi piel causando estragos en mi mente, mi voluntad comenzó a flaquear pero apareció la imagen que siempre arruinaba todo, aquello que me devolvió a la realidad, Inuyasha amaba a Kykio, era a ella a quien le pertenecía.

-Inuyasha detente, no quiero salir lastimada cuando tu te des cuenta de lo que estas haciendo, de que yo no soy Kykio, y si ya lo sabes, pues no quiero que juegues conmigo, tu la amas a ella y no a mi, y eso ya lo tengo bien claro y lo que menos quiero es salir lastimada. Susurre está vez mucho más firme, esa imagen es la que me mantenía en mi cruda realidad. Al ver que no se movía empuje su cabeza con mis manos, y el se elevo hasta quedar con sus ojos justo en frente de los míos, sentí su aliento golpear mi rostro pero me mantuve inmóvil.

-Kagome escúchame con atención, Te amo, te amo a ti y sólo a ti. Me beso suavemente varias veces, entre cada beso repetía una y otra vez "Te amo"… un calor agradable comenzó a llenar mi pecho mientras mi voluntad se hacía añicos, pase las manos por su cuello y lo bese tiernamente, el respondió suavemente hasta que abrí más mi boca y le permití el paso a su lengua, comencé a sentir la necesidad que tenía él de mi. Libero mi boca para volver a mi cuello, paso su lengua suavemente por él besándolo y rozando sus dientes. Pase mis manos por su pecho y deje caer la chaqueta roja junto con su camisa por sus costados. Pude ver ese fuerte pecho que sólo había visto para curarlo o cuando lo herían en las batallas, ahora era mio y estaba en perfectas condiciones. Inuyasha se había detenido y me observaba con sorpresa sin poder creer que lo estuviera desvistiendo.

-No me parecía justo que sólo yo estuviera desnuda. Dije sonriéndole pícaramente. Él me devolvió la sonrisa picara y coloco una mano justo sobre uno de mis senos aún por encima del sostén, parecía como si estuviera midiendo su tamaño. Sentí como mi pezón se ponía erecto y poco a poco me deleitaba con las enormes oleadas de placer que Inuyasha estaba produciendo en mí. Su otra mano se dirigió a mi espalda… ¿Qué hace?... luego soltó mi seno y dirigió la otra mano por el borde de la tela.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué haces?

-trato de quitarte esta cosa. Dijo frunciendo el seño.

Con una suave carcajada dirigí mi mano a mi espalda pero ya era muy tarde Inuyasha frustrado ya había pasado una de sus uñas por la tela, cortándola y dejándola caer al suelo. Apenas cayo la prenda dirigió una mirada que produjo que me sonrojara, a mi pecho daba la impresión de que los estaba evaluando, tanto fue su mirada que decidí subir una mano para cubrirlos, pero no lo permitió. Antes de que mi mano llegara ya tenía la suya sobre mi seno, moviéndose y jugando con él. Todos estos movimientos me estaban produciendo sensaciones que jamás había tenido, y suavemente solté un gemido. Mi pecho se elevo cuando estire mi cuerpo hacía atrás lo que le permitió una mayor cercanía con mi pecho pero al ver el bosque recordé algo, un pequeño detalle, el pequeño Shippou dormía tras esos árboles.

-Inuyasha Shippou duerme detrás de los árboles en el bosque y sabes que tiene muy buen oído si se despierta va a venir a investigar. Dije cortando completamente el momento.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño se alejo, tomo su ropa y mi sostén, para luego tomarme a mi en brazos y dirigirse a la cabaña. Me deposito en el suelo de madera antes de cerrar la puerta y pasar el pestillo. Volvió a mi sin decir palabra y volvió a donde estaba, pero esta vez no con su mano, fue su lengua la que acerco a mi seno, mientras sus manos que no me dejaban descanso, una se dirigía a otro seno para masajearlo como el anterior mientras que la otra se dirigía a mi espalda y la recorría completa. Mi respiración se volvió cada vez más agitada, y mis gemidos más frecuentes. Él levanto la cabeza a mi rostro para besarme pero mantuvo ambas manos en mis senos, y no detuvo sus masajes, su boca estaba a punto de rozar la mía cuando yo coloque mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje ligeramente. El se sentó confundido viendo como me acercaba a sus labios, mientras lo besaba lo obligaba a caer suavemente sobre el suelo hasta quedar acostada sobre él. Mis labios bajaron por su mandíbula y se dirigieron a su cuello, lo bese suavemente pero no detuve mi recorrido allí, continuo bajando haciendo una línea de besos y suaves mordiscos acompañados de movimientos con mi lengua por el centro de su pecho hasta llegar al borde del Hakama, al llegar allí escuche el gemido de Inuyasha que me motivo a continuar, tome él cinturón que sostenía esos pantalones y lo solté permitiéndoles caer hasta que quedara solo con el interior, ese interior extraño que utilizaban en esta época antigua. Mi mano se poso sobre esa saliente que se veía bajo la ropa antes de pasar mi mano por la cinta que lo sostenía y lo solté, dejando a Inuyasha completamente desnudo. Al ver el tamaño de él no me lo podía creer…. Eso no va a entrar en mí…. Pero él leyendo mi duda o talvez simplemente desesperado porque me había detenido tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su miembro. Pude sentirlo estaba duro y caliente, subí mi mano por él, y Inuyasha soltó un gemido, comencé a mover mi mano de forma rítmica sonriendo al ver su reacción, con la boca abierta soltaba gemidos, y su cuerpo completo se estremecía suavemente. Decidí llegar un poco más lejos y acerque mi lengua, subí desde su borde hasta llegar a la punta y una vez en ella me pregunte cuanto de él podría caber en mi boca por lo que lo introduje, subí y baje por él varias veces disfrutando de los gemidos que hacía que Inuyasha soltara. Luego de un rato el me empujo suavemente por los hombros y yo me retire sentándome justo enfrente de él pero el continuo empujándose quería acostarme completamente en el suelo. Una vez acostado el me beso, con su mano en mi espalda me apretó lo más que pudo contra su cuerpo y froto su miembro contra mi entre pierna. Bajo sus besos hasta mi pecho, rozo ambos senos pero permaneció en el derecho jugando con el pezón con sus dientes y chapándolo, mientras una mano traviesa llego hasta mi pantaleta y la retiro suavemente. Su mano permaneció inmóvil en ese oscuro lugar, su mano era lo único que separaba su miembro de mi vagina. Levanto su cuerpo y me observo, bajo su cabeza justo en mi entrepierna pude sentir su aliento rozándome, y su boca tocándome de vez en cuando, hasta que introdujo se lengua, la movía suavemente haciéndola entrar y salir, sentí como oleadas calientes recorrían mi cuerpo completo pero especialmente en el lugar que Inuyasha rozaba. Luego de un rato bajo una de sus manos que no había soltado mi seno y la introdujo donde antes estaba su lengua, sus dedos llegaron mucho más profundo, los introducía y sacaba suavemente mientras mi cadera se movía al compás de su mano, realizaba movimientos con ellos llevándome a alcanzar varios orgasmos.

-I…nu…ya…sha… Ven necesito que… ¡hazlo Inuyasha! Dije ya no aguanto el frenesí.

Inuyasha subió hasta mi boca y con un beso apasionado dirigió su miembro a mi interior, sentí un dolor en mi interior cuando alcanzo la barrera pero él se detuvo y espero a que mi cuerpo se pudiera acostumbrar a él antes de empujar con fuerza y romperla. Sentí un dolor que fue sustituido por una oleada de placer que dio paso a una serie de movimientos rítmicos, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo acariciando cada detalle y sus labios pasaban de mi boca a mi cuello y luego volvían a mi boca. Cuando estuvimos a punto de alcanzar el clímax sentí las manos de Inuyasha sobre mis glúteos apretándolos y soltando un gemido, seguido por el mío, sentí como se derramaba en mi interior, llegando con esto al final, lo que quedaban eran suaves oleadas que se iban deteniendo poco a poco. Justo antes de dormirnos escuche como sus labios susurraban en mi oído.

-Kagome te amo.

* * *

Continuara...

**Otaku-sig:** quería agradecerte por tu reviews, gracias por la corrección se me pasó el detalle del humano pero ya lo arregle. También quería decirte que le puso pocos detalles al lemon debido a que hay personas que le asquean y trate de hacerlo lo más todo público posible, además de que no es un one-shot por lo que la historia no gira alrededor del lemon. Y quería decirte también que si voy a explicar más adelante lo de Kykio por eso lo nombre… espero que sigas leyendo y me sigas comentando con tanta sinceridad ya que eso me ayuda a estar más atenta a lo que escribo.

_**Super Magical Mushrooms**__**: **_quería agradecerte por tu reviews y si mi mayor problema es la ortografía pero te prometo que voy a hacer lo posible por mejorarla, espero que sigas leyendo el fic y me comentes en otro capitulo.

**InuKillua Inuzuka****: **hola, quería agradecerte por tu review realmente gracias por las correcciones, y alas arregle, si todo lo demás lo explico en el próximo capitulo espero que sigas leyendo y que me comente en otra ocasión.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Suavemente me fui despertando, la primera sensación que percibí fue una suave caricia que recorría mi espalda, ¿pero que es?, a mi mente comenzaron a llagar recuerdos de la noche anterior, sentí un calor subir y llenar mi pecho, Inuyasha me ama, y hicimos el amor anoche, además perdí la virginidad con la persona que más amo en el mundo. El mundo no podría ser más perfecto. Trate de moverme para acomodarme mejor pero sentí unos brazos fuerte que me lo impedían Inuyasha me tenía fuertemente abrazada, además con el movimiento pude sentir algo en mi interior, él aún permanecía dentro de mi, sonreí de placer al sentirlo y abrí mis ojos para contemplar al hermoso, ya convertido en Hanyou, Inuyasha. Mi cabeza reposaba justo en el hueco de su cuello mientras su barbilla reposaba en mi cabeza mientras permanecía acostado completamente pegado a mi cuerpo.

-Inuyasha… susurre en su cuello, él pareció no escucharme por lo que me acerque y bese su cuello suavemente antes de repetir.

-Inuyasha… esta vez él me escucho y bajo la cabeza con cuidado de no golpearme, sentí sus labios suaves rozándome el copete.

-Aún es de noche, creí que no despertarías hasta el amanecer. Comento sorprendido, suavemente sentí sus brazos aflojar su agarre para salir de mi interior y poder acostarnos más cómodamente. Él se apoyo de espaldas al suelo y yo me acurruque a su costado colocando mi cabeza sobre su pecho, su mano que no la había retirado de abajo mío continuo acariciando mi espalda suavemente.

Permanecimos en un completo silencio, el me miraba con una mirada que se podría describir como enamorada, en realidad no existen palabras para describir su dulce mirada, sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda produciéndome pequeños escalofríos de placer. Yo lo observe deleitándome con su cuerpo, era simplemente increíble, una de mis manos recorrían las formas de sus músculos del pecho mientras mi mirada se deleitada con la visión de su cuerpo desnudo tan pegado al mío.

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué fue todo esto de anoche? Pregunte sin pensar en como sonaban esas palabras pero me di cuenta al escuchar su respuesta de lo que esas palabras podrían significar si eran mal interpretadas.

-¿A que te refieres? Pregunto confundido, en su mirada se reflejaba un poco de miedo y preocupación. ¡Hay no! Seguramente cree que me arrepiento o algo por el estilo, ¿aunque como podría pensar eso? Acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que lo amo con pasión y locura.

-Me refiero al cambio drástico que hubo en ti… antes nunca me decías algo cariñoso, y mucho menos me otorgabas una sonrisa, además yo creía que tu amabas a Kykio y que nunca tendría oportunidad contigo. Cerró los ojos durante un momento y su cuerpo se puso rígido, al sentir esa reacción yo también me estrese, comencé a dudar, ha preocuparme por lo que venía, llegue incluso a pensar lo peor, que había sido utilizada y me puse muy rígida mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, pero él acercando su cabeza a mi frente y rozando sus labios comenzó a hablar.

-Kagome, no llores, escúchame… te voy a decir toda la verdad, pero antes de empezar quiero que me prometas algo. Asentí curiosa, ¿Qué quiere que le prometa? ¿Qué quiere decir? Será que quiere que le prometa no asesinarlo, aunque no podría, talvez sería no decir abajo luego de enterarme que me…

-Kagome… ¡Kagome reacciona!... lo que quiero que me prometas, no, promesa no es la palabra correcta… te voy a decir toda la verdad con la condición que no te interrumpas, no quiero que saques conclusiones o me interrumpas, quiero que me escuches en silencio hasta el final.

-yo estaba dentro de la cabaña, como siempre durante las noches de luna nueva, allí dentro decidí tomar una decisión sobre el amor… Levante mi cabeza con interés, y escuche con atención… luego de un rato de pensar llegue a la que pensaba que sería la mejor opción, decidí salir sin pensar en mi condición para decírtelo… permaneció en silencio durante un instante, era como si dudaba en decírmelo, acerque mi mano a la suya y se la apreté.

-Iba a decirte que mi decisión era… que me iba a quedar… con… Ky… Kykio… Inmediatamente mi cuerpo se puso rígido mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro, comencé a sentirme sucia, utilizada, como un trapo que podían utilizar y rechazar, de pronto sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor apretándome contra su pecho…

-Kagome por favor escúchame… no he terminado. Aceptaste la condición de no formar conclusiones, déjame terminar… no llores por favor… se separo de mi mientras su mano bajaba a mi barbilla, alzo mi rostro hasta que quede frente a su rostro… Mírame a los ojos mientras hablo, esto es importante… me negué a abrir los ojos, no quería ver su rostro, no quería volver a verlo, quería irme pero algo en mi interior decía que debía quedarme.

-Salí de la cabaña con una idea superficial en mi mente, con la ridícula idea de que amaba a la Kykio de ahora, había hecho un balance de puntaje pero tú habías ganado con creces, aunque yo me negué a ver eso hasta que te vi afuera… Kykio ahora no es la misma mujer a la que yo amaba, esta Kykio sólo es un espectro guiado por el odio, ya no es esa calida mujer que me reconocía, a la que yo amaba… Abrí los ojos para comprobar sus palabras, y lo que vi me confirmo que eran sinceras, sus ojos demostraban todo lo que decía, como dicen los ojos son las ventanas del alma.

-Cuando salí de la cabaña y te vi a ti mi niña, estabas sentada pensando mientras veías al cielo, ver tu rostro tranquilo me dio algo que yo anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo, tu rostro me daba paz, una paz que yo necesito, además tu no quieres cambiarme, me quieres como soy, eres la primera persona que ha creído en mi desde el comienzo, tu confiaste en mi mientras nadie lo hacía… imagine mi mundo sin ti, de hecho lo imagine con ella, y me pareció terrible, un mundo solo, volvería a esa soledad extrema en la que me encontraste, y eso no lo quiero… Kagome yo necesito de tu sonrisa, de tu apoyo, de tu preocupación, de tu cariño, de tu amor, en verdad necesito todo de ti para vivir, Kagome yo te… te amo… permanecí sin decir palabra con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos, mientras mi cerebro trataba de analizar de manera objetiva todo lo que él había dicho, él me ama, me ama de verdad… esto es increíble… una enorme sonrisa apareció en mis labios pero permanecí en silencio.

-¿Princesa puedo pedirte algo? Pregunto nervioso. Me limite a asentir, no podía hablar, la emoción se agolpaba en mi garganta dejándome muda, y con la mente en blanco.

-Crees que cuando termine todo, cuando hayamos encontrado la perla, puedes quedarte aquí conmigo… es decir, ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Sus ojos se cerraron dudando, mientras su cabeza bajaba nervioso.

Ya va, ¿Qué? ¿Me esta pidiendo matrimonio? Esto es demasiado para un solo día. Pero que estoy pensando llevo esperando que se me declare desde que comenzamos a buscar la perla y es evidente que yo lo amo, claro que quiero, aunque talvez entendí mal…

-¿Para siempre? ¿Inuyasha hablas enserio?... levanto la cabeza mirándome a los ojos, no estoy segura si dolido o preocupado, pero me miraba expectante, aunque me contesto con voz calmada.

-Si Kagome, dije para siempre, quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, quiero que seas mi mujer, y vivir juntos por siempre y para siempre incluso más allá de la muerte… mi corazón se acelero mientras un rubor subía directamente a mis mejillas…

-Inuyasha yo… yo… yo te amo… claro que quiero casarme contigo… hay que encontrar la perla pronto para poder vivir en paz… dije dejando traslucir mis emociones, alegría, ansiedad, amor, todo estaba pasando por mi corazón en ese momento.

-Yo también te amo Kagome Higurashi, mi Kagome, la futura señora Taisho. Hablo en un susurro mientras su rostro se acercaba al mio dándome un profundo beso que sellaba nuestra promesa de amor eterno. Sus labios tiernos se separaron de mí suavemente y me susurro.

-Kagome mira esto. Abrí los ojos, lo primero que note fue el cambio que iban teniendo su pelo de ese oscuro negro azabache a un brillante plateado, sus fuertes garras iban creciendo mientras en su boca aparecían un par de colmillos, en su cabeza aparecieron dos orejas de perro blancas. Él volvía a ser un Hanyou, MI HANYOU. Acerque mi mano a sus orejas y las acaricie como había hecho la primera vez que las vi, como si fuera un perrito y a él pareció gustarle.

-Ya amaneció, deberíamos salir, seguramente ya están todos allí afuera preguntándose donde me metí, seguro ni se imaginan que pueda estar aquí. Inuyasha sonrió picadamente pero se puso en pie para vestirse. Tomo su interior y la hakama y se la coloco rápidamente. Luego se volteo para verme y preguntó.

-¿Por qué no te vistes?

-Porque rompiste mi ropa interior, Inuyasha podrías buscarme mi bolso amarillo, allí tengo un sostén y una pantaleta de repuesto por favor, está al lado de la fogata. Él asintió y salió rápidamente sin molestarse en colocarse la camisa, aunque realmente se ve muy sensual así.

Sentí sus pasos acercarse devuelta, abrió la puerta y entro con mi bolso en su espalda desnuda, tan concentrada estaba en sus músculos que no note que incluso había traído mi ropa desde la fogata, junto a su camisa y la chaqueta. Dejo el bolso justo al lado mio y se quedo inmóvil erguido al frente mio, abrí el bolso y saque mi ropa interior, la coloque en el suelo pero una mano me la arrebato y la coloco junto a la falda y la camisa que había traído, me levante para ir a buscar todo y vestirme.

Ya estaba de pie dispuesta a tomar mi ropa del suelo, donde un desaparecido Inuyasha la había dejado, ¿Dónde demonios se metió Inuyasha? Me fije en la ropa notando que faltaba algo, la pantaleta, pero yo la saque del bolso, estoy… mi mente colapso al sentir una mano que me levantaba un pie y luego el otro, suavemente subió por mis piernas con la prenda en sus manos subiendo. Llego hasta mis muslos, acerco su cabeza y los beso a ambos, siguió subiendo su cabeza, paso su lengua por los labios de mi vagina, subió una mano y abriéndola un poco permitió el paso de su boca hasta mi clítoris que chupo y beso suavemente, sentí como se humedecía mi interior al mismo tiempo que el placer me golpeaba. Se retiro suavemente con una sonrisa picarona y me cubrió terminando de subir la pantaleta pero antes de terminar de colocarlo paso una de sus manos y sonrío mirándome travieso.

Estiro su brazo y tomo mi falda para colocármela, levante los pies a medida que me lo pedía para poder pasarla y comenzar a subirla por mis piernas, a medida que subía sus manos iban acariciándome y dándome increíbles sensaciones en su avance, al llegar arriba se paro y abrazándome comenzó a acariciarme el trasero con suavidad, y de vez en cuando en una de sus caricias su mano se introducía en la pantaleta y llegaba un poco más adentro que el trasero. Aproveche su postura erguida para meter mi mano en su Hakama, sonreí al encontrar su miembro erecto, coloque mis manos a su alrededor y lo acaricie suavemente al principio y luego volví un poco más rápido el juego. Senti algo temblar en el borde de mi cadera y al voltear la vista vi la mano de Inuyasha temblar de placer en mi costado sin lograr amarrar mi falda.

Saque las manos de su Hakama y las acerque a mi cadera para abrocharme la falda, Inuyasha me lo permitió pero justo cuando termine de abrocharlo sus manos atajaron las mías y las condujeron suavemente de vuelta al borde de su Hakama…

-Ka…gome…. Susurro con una mirada que reflejaba claramente su petición. Introduje las manos de nuevo en su Hakama y continúe con mi juego mientras él que tenía mi ropa guindada en el hombro tomo mi sostén y agachándose para besar mi seno y chuparlo me lo coloco, dirigí una de mis manos a abrochar mi sostén mientras la otra seguía jugando con su miembro, y la devolví en cuanto este quedo bien colocado en mi pecho. Soltó un gemido suave.

-¿Colocaste el pestillo? Pregunte en un susurro al oído de Inuyasha.

-Si… pero no podemos demorarnos mucho porque Miroku, Sango y Shippou fueron exorcizar una casa para buscar el desayuno, pero no creo que demoren mucho tiempo. Contesto con una mirada curiosa por mi pregunta.

-espero que seas capaz de darte cuenta cuando alguien llegué… susurre bajando mi mirada y soltando la cinta que sostenía su Hakama. Sus pantalones cayeron permitiéndome ver el relieve que producía mis manos y su erección en su interior, solté su miembro bajándole el interior, y acerque mi cabeza a él… permanecí unos segundos frente a él dejando que mi aliento lo golpeara hasta que sentí unas manos contra mi cabeza acercarme a su miembro, levante la mirada y vi a Inuyasha con una mirada de frustración y sufrimiento, había logrado mi objetivo, lo había desesperado para que disfrutara más de lo que planeaba hacerlo. Subí mi lengua desde el borde de s miembro hasta el final describiendo círculos y al llegar al final mordisquee suavemente la punta, abrí la boca y lo introduje en mi, primero un poco y poco a poco fui bajando hasta que ya no cabía más dentro de mi boca. Escuche un gemido de placer, comencé a moverme hacía atrás y adelante, escuchando como su respiración se aceleraba y sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuerte, dentro de mi boca su erección crecía cada vez más. Hasta que ya no pudo contenerse, sus brazos me levantaron y abrazándome contra él me apoyo en la pared más cercana, me beso en la boca mientras su mano bajaba la pantaleta que acababa de subir, al devolver su mano a mi espalda levanto la falda a mi cintura dejándome con mi parte más intima desnuda, bajo su rostro a mis senos y una mano por mi espalda soltando el broche que ya había aprendido a soltar, con sus labios me chupo y mordisqueo con urgencia, sentía su necesidad en cada roce, su rodilla se coloco entre mis piernas donde me apoyo, mientras me besaba con fuerza, su lengua se movió en mi boca y su rodilla comenzó un movimiento rítmico contra mi feminidad.

Solté un gemido y moví mi cadera contra su pierna, sentí como con el movimiento yo también rozaba su miembro con mi perna, ambos gemimos, una mano suya bajo hasta mi entrepierna para comprobar mi humedad, como si pudiera ser posible que no estuviera húmeda en ese momento. Él me levanto un poco mientras mis manos tomaban su miembro y lo dirigían suavemente a mi interior, introdujo la punta y deteniéndose unos instantes tomo mi cadera y poco a poco fue acercándome más a él, de mi boca salio un gemido, además esta vez como ya no soy virgen no me dolió casi nada, comenzamos el movimiento, pase mis piernas y lo rodee por la cadera, acercándome más a él, ambos gemíamos mientras nos movíamos uno contra él otro en la más maravillosa unión.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo explorando cada lugar, pasó por mi espalda, acaricio mis glúteos, luego subió y pasando una mano por mi pecho lo acaricio, me beso en la boca, la frente, el rostro completo lo cubrió de beso. Cuando llegamos al clímax el me beso para que con nuestras bocas cada uno opacáramos el grito del otro, habíamos llegado a un orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Sentí como se derramaba en mi interior, y suavemente bajaba la intensidad del momento, terminamos allí abrazados contra la pared, en esa cabaña donde nos habíamos jurado amor eterno.

Al terminar todo sus brazos aflojaron el agarre mientras mis piernas lo soltaban, lo bese en la boca con cariño, y permanecimos unos minutos allí abrazados hasta que él susurro en mi oído.

-Kagome los chicos se están acercando deberíamos vestirnos.

Le di un beso tierno y solté un poco las manos de mi cuello, pero no completamente para no caerme, él dio un paso atrás saliendo de mi interior, y soltamos definitivamente nuestro abrazo. El busco su interior y su Hakama colocándoselos mientras yo me acomodaba la pantaleta y la falda. Me acerque a él que estaba justo al lado de mi ropa, y recogí su camisa y chaqueta. Se la coloco y le ese suavemente el torso, me volteé y me coloque mi sostén de nuevo, me coloque la camisa y me volteé a ver a mi prometido sentado viéndome con una sonrisa mientras esperaba por mi. Se acerco a mí y con un beso tierno que poco a poco se volvió apasionado, abrí mi boca y le permití explorar con su lengua y jugué un poco con su lengua en mi boca hasta que finalizamos el beso, y tomándonos de la mano salimos sonrientes de la cabaña.

Una vez afuera nos sentamos a desayunar la comida que había ganado el monje con su estafa, estaba muy rica. Abrace a Shippou cuando se acerco a mi para decirme buenos días y comimos en silencio. Nos levantamos, el monje se sentó detrás de sango en Kirara mientras Shippou se subía en la cabeza del fiel gato de Sango. Yo me subí en la espalda de Inuyasha y lo rodee con mis brazos. Iniciamos el viaje, a lo largo del trayecto iba aspirando su olor y en algunos momentos rozaba mis labios en su cuello.

Pasó un mes en el cual nuestra relación se hacía cada vez más estrecha, como si hubiéramos nacido para estar el uno con el otro, a pesar de nuestra diferencia de época, Kykio llevaba mucho tiempo sin aparecerse por aquí, y como me alegra que ella se mantenga lejos, para evitar confusiones aunque confío ciegamente en la palabra de Inuyasha. Nuestra relación era increíble incluso manteníamos relaciones de vez en cuando pero no muy seguido, debido a que yo quería cuidar a Shippou que es casi como mi hijo e Inuyasha debía mantenerse en guardia en las zonas peligrosas a las que recurríamos cada vez más seguido a medida que os acercábamos a Naraku. Pero algo comenzó a cambiar cuando menos nos lo esperábamos.

Me desperté en la mañana extrañando los brazos de mi amado, sentí nauseas y debí correr a vomitar, seguro tengo un virus o una enfermedad estomacal. Hoy debíamos hacer un viaje a la guarida de un monstruo que anda atacando las aldeas cercanas. Este monstruo al parecer es más fuerte de lo que era antes por lo que podría tener un fragmento de Shikon. Al momento de la salida, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara y Sango se adelantaron mientras Inuyasha se acerco a mí y me beso antes de montarme en su espalda para el viaje. Mientras corría lo estaba besando en el cuello suavemente. Luego de un buen tramo encontramos al monstruo, mejor dicho el monstruo nos encontró. Inuyasha desenfundo a colmillo de acero para luchar y yo tome una de mis flechas. Inuyasha salto para que yo disparara pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo sentí un fuerte mareo y tuve que soltar el arco, antes de caerme me ábrese fuerte a Inuyasha quien se dio cuenta del problema y me sostuvo hasta llegar al piso. Todos decidieron dejar al monstruo por hoy y preocupados me llevaron a la pequeña aldea donde nos alojábamos. Kagome deberías descansar me susurro Inuyasha al oído, yo asentí y me quede profundamente dormida en el suelo.

Al día siguiente me sentí mejor por lo que luchamos con el monstruo y lo derrotamos consiguiendo así dos fragmentos más de Shikon. Pero los ataques se repitieron, comencé a tener muchas nauseas y marearme con frecuencia, primero me daban sólo en las mañanas y con varios días de diferencia hasta que comenzaron a darme todos los días.

Inuyasha preocupado me llevo a donde la anciana Kaede que por suerte no era muy lejos de allí y descanse unos días para reponerme. Pero me sentía cada vez más extraña, ¿Qué le sucede a mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué estas nauseas? ¿Por qué los mareos? Me siento cansada y con mucha hambre, y… hay no…. Aunque es sólo un poco… no puede ser…no, no es… ni siquiera lo voy a pensar eso no me puede estar pasando, seguro es cansancio y una enfermedad que agarre… seguramente en unos días voy a estar bien.

_**InuKillua Inuzuka**__**: **_me allegro que te haya gustado los capítulos, y espero que continúes leyendo, le hice varios arreglos, gracias por el review y el apoyo.

_**Inujocelyn: **_hola, espero que estés bien, me alegro que te guste esta historia, y espero que te gusten los arreglos. Gracias por el reviews y el apoyo que me aportas como escritora, me mantienes motivada a continuar.

_**Tezka: **_me agrada que te haya gustado la historia y espero que la sigas leyendo, gracias por el reviews y el apoyo.

_**La AvIa**_: me allegro que te guste el fic, si supongo que ya deben saber que le pasa a Kagome pero igual aún no lo he confirmado, espero que lo sigas leyendo y gracias por el apoyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya le hice los arreglos espero que les guste**

Capitulo 3

Los días fueron pasando pero mis nauseas no aflojaron ni un poco, se hacían cada vez más comunes y venían acompañados de insoportables mareos, vivía con un revoltijo en el estomago, y comencé a tener antojos realmente extraños, me pasaba que despertaba en la mañana queriendo ramen con chocolate, o queriendo alguna fruta exótica o nueces con helado, realmente antojo que no son normales. Esto es extraño ninguna enfermedad produce esos síntomas, al menos de que, que día es hoy, la luna menguante ya paso, creo… si ya paso porque Inuyasha ya fue humano este mes y la menguante va antes de la nueva, entonces maldición, tengo un atraso, y estos síntomas hay no… tengo que ir a mi época, y tengo que hacerlo ya, pero dejar a Inuyasha, hay no… Tengo que hacerlo no hay otra opción, tengo que decírselo, por cierto ¿Dónde está? Pase mi mirada por el prado a mí alrededor hasta que lo encontré, el hombre de mi vida se encontraba sentado relajadamente en un árbol, sus ojos dorados estaban clavados en mí mientras en su rostro podía ver las claras líneas que deja la preocupación. Camine hasta el árbol.

-Inuyasha por favor baja, le pedí suavemente sabiendo que con sus súper orejas me escucharía claramente. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya estaba parado al frente mio con una sonrisa iluminando su hermoso rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunto en un susurro curioso.

-Pues… la verdad es que necesito irme a cas… antes de poder terminar la frase me interrumpió.

-¿Qué? ¡Me vas a abandonar! Kagome como puedes… le coloque un dedo en la boca para callarlo, y con un suspiro le explique

-Será que puedes dejarme completar la frase, yo nunca dije que te iba a abandonar, prometí amor eterno y eso es lo que quiero, confía en mi Inuyasha, se más seguro de lo nuestro… le sonreí y continúe…

-Debo irme a casa por un par de días para averiguar que me sucede, ¿Por qué tengo estos extraños síntomas? Por lo menos confirmar mis dudas, pero volveré pronto.

-bueno… si… esta bien… tienes que volver… Asentí y acerque mi rostro al suyo, y con una tierna sonrisa le di un suave beso en los labios.

-Te lo prometo, te amo. Le susurre al oído antes de darme la vuelta y dirigirme al pozo que conecta nuestras épocas, suspire viendo hacía atrás y salte dentro.

Ya en mi época subí el pozo y entre a mi casa, camine rápido, bueno prácticamente corrí a la cocina para saciar el enorme antojo que me venía persiguiendo desde que me despedí de Inuyasha, abrí el congelador y lo saque, un delicioso helado de vainilla, baje mis manos hasta la nevera para sacar la crema Shantilli, me moví un poco a la izquierda para abrir la alacena y obtener una cajita de nueces, lo junte todo en un plato y me senté en la mesa a disfrutar de mi merienda, aunque me había desilusionada al darme cuenta que no podía ponerle una cereza encima. Pero como es posible que mi mama no compre eso, pero ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué este humor?

Estaba deleitándome con el increíble sabor de mi helado cuando comencé a sentirme incomoda, sentí un cosquilleo subir por mi nuca, era la sensación típica de ser observada, gire mi cuerpo para ver quien me observaba, y vi a mi madre parada debajo del marco de la puerta con sus ojos clavados en mi y en su frente una gran arruga de preocupación apareció.

-Kagome, hija, regresaste… ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estas deprimida? Pregunto en un tono preocupado mientras su mirada viajaba desde mi rostro al helado y de vuelta. Es lógico que se preocupe entre corriendo a comer, además tanto dulce debe pensar que estoy matando una depresión con azúcar.

-Tranquila mamá, estoy bien, de veras… respondí con una sonrisa, aunque desvíe la mirada, había omitido rotundamente todos los síntomas que estaba teniendo, no debo decírselo hasta confirmar mis sospechas, además como decirle eso.

-Pienso que algo te pasa, estas comiendo demasiado dulce y eso no es normal en ti, además entraste directamente a comer, Aome ¿sabes que puedes confiar en mi?... insistió mi madre preocupada.

-Mamá estoy bien, y claro que se que puedo confiar en ti. Supongo que extrañaba el helado mientras estaba en la otra época, allá no hay. Por cierto vine porque tengo que hacer unas compras importantes, pero debo regresar pronto, ya tengo que irme a comprar pero te prometo pasar por la casa a despedirme antes de irme a la otra época. Dije saliéndome por la tangente, tome mi cartera con algo de plata y salí de la casa.

Una vez afuera, pensé, ¿Dónde voy a encontrar eso, sin tener que ir al medico? Ya se en el centro comercial, pero allí me voy a encontrar a mucha gente. Aunque creo que también hay una farmacia aquí cerca, si a la derecha como a 1 cuadra y media de aquí. Camine directamente hacía ella, me pare frente a la puerta para revisar que no tenía a ningún conocido cerca, solo había viejos por lo que entre rápidamente. Es excitante hacer las cosas así, me siento como en una película esa de espías, entrando a los lugares tratando de pasar sin que ningún conocido se entere. Entre y camine un poco por los pasillos hasta que me di cuenta de lo evidente, hay que pedirla, trague fuerte y agarre un numero, como había muy poca gente me toco pronto.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿que desea? Dijo un hombre con una bata blanca, me hubiera gustado que fuera como en las películas donde una mujer regordeta, con cara de buena me atendiera y me ayudase, pero es evidente que eso solo pasa en la tele.

-Me…me gustaría que me… diera una prueba de embarazo. Dije bastante nerviosa. El hombre giro rápidamente y desapareció entre los enormes pasillos de medicamentos. Al cabo de unos minutos regreso con dos cajitas en sus manos.

-¿Cuál prefiere? Pregunto, mientras yo observaba las cajitas con nombres extraños que yo no entendía ni para que sirven.

-heee… ¿Cuál es mejor? Pregunte dudando.

-Si es tu primera vez esta es más sencilla de utilizar y tiene un 89% de credibilidad.

-bueno dame esa… tome la cajita y la observe detenidamente… y ¿Cómo se que estoy embarazada? Pregunte viéndolo mientras comenzaba a marearme de nuevo.

-Bueno en esta va a aparecer la cinta se va a poner color azul si estas embarazada y color rosa pálido si no… es muy sencilla… pero si sale azul debes ir al medico para evitar un positivo falso…dijo con una sonrisa como si se tratara de la venta de un aparato de hacer ejercicio.

Asentí con la cabeza y gire mi cuerpo para dirigirme a la caja con el corazón latiendo con fuerza contra mi pecho. No había nadie en la caja, pero que suerte tengo, no hay fila para pagar, voy a salir de aquí sin que nadie se de cuenta. Justo cuando ya estaba en la recta final, pagando vi a un hombre de cabello castaño, alto con una jovencita a su lado, hay no… es Hoyo, talvez no me vea, gire para darle la espalda, así talvez no me vea… pero ya era demasiado tarde y él ya se estaba acercando a mi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¡Kagome! Hola, pero ¿Qué haces acá? deberías estar en cama descansando, acabas de recuperarte de bronconeumonia, eso es gravísimo… dije con tono de reproche aunque su mirada se alegraba de verme. Tenía bronconeumonia, wow el abuelo si es creativo, aunque con eso prácticamente dijo que me estoy muriendo. ¡Hu! ¡hu! tengo que revisar si ya guardaron la caja, no quiero que Hoyo la vea. Voltee disimuladamente hacía la caja y al ver la cajita metida en una bolsa marrón exhale relajada, camine junto a Hoyo hasta la puerta del local donde nos detuvimos.

-este… ha si… estaba comprando una crema para colocármela… en el pecho para… descongestionar este… los pulmones, me la mando el doctor. Conteste a duras penas, improvisando lo mejor que pude, utilizando la enfermedad que había dicho mi abuelo.

-Hoyo, muévete, apúrate, tenemos que irnos… nos volteamos para ver una niña de unos 12 o 13 años de edad, que se acercaba a nosotros con una bolsita en la mano, al llegar junto a nosotros me evalúo con una mirada, que me hizo sentir muy incomoda, esa enana porque me evalúa, o que es lo que mira. Comencé a sentirme mal, y no hablo del mareo al que ya me estaba acostumbrando si no una tristeza por la mirada despectiva de la jovencita. ¿Qué se cree esa enana?

-Kagome te presento a mi hermanita Shizume, Shizume ella es Kagome. Dijo Hoyo rompiendo con en incomodo silencio que se había formado entre nosotros, ella me tendió la mano con ese aire de superioridad, y yo se la tome sin si quiera verla, gire mi cabeza y me dirigí a Hoyo.

-Ya tengo que irme, nos vemos otro día Hoyo… dije viéndolo a él sin si quiera referirme un instante a esa chiquilla. Él sonrío y asintió con la cabeza antes de girar e irse con la enana.

Apenas Hoyo y su hermana desaparecieron de mi vista, comencé a corre hacía mi casa, corrí lo más rápido que pude, necesitaba hacerme la prueba pronto, muy pronto. Me detuve antes de entras, y cruce la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible me dirigí al baño, con una sensación de ansiedad, casi desesperación moviéndose en mi estomago.

Entre al baño y le pase es seguro a la puerta, abrí la bolsita para sacar la caja, leí las instrucciones rápidamente, y saque un aparato parecido a una regla blanca, pero con una larga zona donde debía aparecer el color.

Me senté en la poceta y me dispuse a hacer la prueba de orina, espere los 5 minutos reglamentarios mientras veía como un rosado pálido comenzó a aparecer, pero poco a poco se fue oscureciendo, y oscureciendo hasta que llego al color azul, se me cayo el aparato de la sorpresa, me comenzaron a temblar las piernas por lo que tuve que agarrarme del lavamanos para no caer. ¡Ho por Dios! Estoy embarazada, estoy embarazada, no puedo creerlo, mi mamá me va a matar, aunque por otro lado voy a ser madre, y Inuyasha va a ser padre, y nos vamos a casar, aunque Inuyasha es un Hanyou , ¿Cómo será mi bebito?... este no es momento de preocuparse por esto, debo decírselo a mamá y luego a Inuyasha.

Respire profundo y me prepare psicológicamente para hablar con mi madre, pero… mi mamá ni siquiera sabe que no soy virgen, me va amatar, no estoy casada, esto sería algo así como el concubinato, pero no mi mamá es comprensible seguro lo va a entender…. No, no lo va a hacer… ya basta, vamos hay que hacerlo. Bote el aparato y su caja a la basura, y ayudándome con el barandal de la escalera baje hasta llegar a la sala, donde me detuve, respire hondo.

-Mamá… ¿mamá?... ¡Mamá ven acá!... Grite ya exasperada, ¿Por qué no contesta? ¿Dónde esta? Luego de 2 minutos pude sentir los pasos de mi madre a cercándose desde el patio.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome? ¿Por qué el escándalo?... me miro con una mirada de reproche pero su tono sonaba bastante angustiado, ya la preocupe y todavía no se lo he dicho.

-Este… Bueno… no se por donde empezar… aunque mamá será mejor que te sientes…. Mi mamá camino hasta el sofá y se sentó, viéndome con una línea de preocupación, se quedo inmóvil y expectante.… Mamá he decidido casarme con Inuyasha, estamos comprometidas…

-Pero si sólo tienes 16 años, es una locura tomar una decisión así tan pronto… dijo interrumpiéndome, si ya reacciono así y todavía no le he dicho lo otro, trague fuerte y continúe.

-Mamá ya es una decisión tomada…Dije eso con determinación… Mamá además quería decirte pues, que tuve… tuve relaciones… con…. Inuya…

-¿QUÉ TU QUÉ? COMO SE TE OCURRE KAGOME HIGURASHI, YO QUE PENSABA QUE ERA UN BUEN MUCHACHO, ADEMÁS ACÁ EN ESTA CASA TE HEMOS DADO LA EDUCACIÓN NECESARÍA, SABES LO QUE SE HACE Y LO QUE NO, SIEMPRE TE HEMOS DICHO QUE ESPERES AL MATRIMONIO, PERO CLARO, CADA QUIEN HACE DE SU TRASERO UN CANDELERO Y NO SE PUEDE CUIDAR LAS VIRGINIDADES… las lagrimas llegaron a mis ojos y con la cabeza gacha comencé a llorar.

-Kagome ¿eso no es todo lo que me ibas a decir verdad? Pregunto, claro por ser mi madre me conoce en exceso, que fastidio, bueno que mas da, se lo dire.

-No mamá, también tengo que decirte que estoy… embarazada… dije levantando la mirada para ver la reacción de mi madre, su mirada se descompuso durante un instante mientras su boca se abría con sorpresa, luego de eso su rostro comenzó a adoptar un tono rojo mientras la vena de su cien comenzaba a hincharse de la rabia…

-KAGOME HIGURASHI, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE? ADEMÁS LO HICISTE SIN PROTECCIÓN, SI LO IBAS A HACER COMO MINIMO TE HUBIERAS LLEVADO UN CONDON O ALGO ASÍ, ADEMÁS ESE NIÑO VA A NACER EN CONCUBINATO, AHORA SI TE TIRASTE LA VIDA, HAS DESONRRADO TU APELLIDO, ADEMÁS DE QUE TE ARRUINASTE EL FUTURO, CON ESA BARRIGA TIENES QUE INTERRUMPIR TUS ESTUDIOS, ADEMÁS EL HECHO DE QUE SEAS MADRE TAMBIEN INCLUYE QUE VAS A TENER QUE CRIARLO, PORQUE NO PENSARAS QUE LO VOY A CUIDAR YO…

-No mamá, yo me encargo de mi muchacho, tranquila, me voy a ir a la otra época y me voy a casar con Inuyasha y allá lo vamos a criar… dije mostrando decisión cosa que en realidad no tenía.

-Veo que ya tienes la vida resuelta, bueno haga lo que se le de la gana, después de todo lo hecho, hecho está, eso si Kagome, te tiraste la vida, tu tomaste tu decisión, tu la vas a arreglar.

-Lo sé… me voy… salí de la casa corriendo, mientras lloraba, salte dentro del pozo lo más rápido que pude, quiero que Inuyasha me abrace y me diga que todo va a estar bien.

Al llegar me encontré con Inuyasha esperándome, con su hermosa cabeza apoyada en el borde del pozo, inmediatamente sintió mi olor, salto y me saco del pozo en sus brazos, me vio llorando y se sentó apoyado en la pared del pozo, allí me abrazo y me acuno contra su pecho hasta que me calme… cuando me sintió ya tranquila hablo.

-¿Kagome que sucede? Pregunto limpiándome las lágrimas con dulzura.

-Peleé con mi madre… dije en un susurro.

-hummm… Kagome ¿Qué dijeron de tu enfermedad? Preguntó claramente preocupado.

-Inuyasha tengo que decirte algo… algo difícil de decir, es especial pero…. Como explicarlo. Me lleve la mono al vientre donde evidentemente no se podía apreciar todavía ni un bulto… Estoy embarazada… termine de decir sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué tu que? Pregunto sorprendido, me soltó de sus brazos y se levanto viéndome con sorpresa.

-que estoy embarazada… dije subiendo el tono de mi voz pero él volvió a preguntar

-¿Qué?

-QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA. Grite finalmente ya exasperada.

-¿Kagome es enserio? Pregunto preocupado.

-Si es enserio, estoy 100% segura de que estoy embarazada.

-y como vamos a perseguir a Naraku en esas condiciones. Dijo manteniendo su semblante preocupado.

-No lo se… susurre sinceramente, reconociendo que no había pensando en Naraku.

-¡KAGOME QUE KAGADA! Bueno vamos a tener que bajar el ritmo, pero no importa voy a ser papá, no puedo creerlo, Kagome tenemos que casarnos cuanto antes. Aunque Kagome esto va a ser difícil, aunque con un amor tan fuerte no hay nada que no podamos superar… Kagome te amo para siempre, en las buenas y en las malas… Te amo.

**Quería informarles que Cagada esta escrito con K aproposito por lo comico que suena Kagome que kagada,**

**esta es una historia más de humor que sólo comenzo por la gracia que nos hacía a mis amigas y a mi el decir Kagome que kagada, **

**en realidad este era el final peor la voy a continuar porque me lo pidieron espero no desfraudarlos y que la continuen leyendo**

**y les recomiendo leer si les gusta los InuKag telaraña de sueños**

**me despido hasta el proximo capitulo **

**Dark27angel**

**Tambien quería avisarles que publico los adelantos de la historia en mi blog.**


End file.
